<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victoire's Thoughts on Babies by MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250912">Victoire's Thoughts on Babies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld'>MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire Weasley is not impressed by babies, not one bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victoire's Thoughts on Babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/gifts">womeninthesequel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marieka asked for Tedoire + BABIES, so thank her for this fluff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoire Weasley was seated in her family’s kitchen, enjoying some toast with jam, when there was a knock at the front door. She hopped off her stool and made her way to the front of the house just as her father was greeting their unexpected guests.</p><p>“Andromeda! Teddy!” Bill said, reaching out to rub Teddy Lupin’s hair. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”</p><p>Andromeda Tonks smiled at Bill and gave Teddy’s shoulder a squeeze. “So sorry to just drop by, but we were on our way to the Potters’, and Teddy insisted we see if Victoire, Dominique and Louis wanted to come meet their new cousin.”</p><p>“Uncle Harry says Rose and Hugo have already been by! We need to meet her today!” Teddy exclaimed, his hair flashing between bright pink, turquoise, lime green, and Weasley red as he hopped from one foot to the other.</p><p>“It’s no problem at all,” Bill said, chuckling. “Fleur took Domi and Louis to George and Angelina’s today, but Victoire would love to join you.”</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t,” Victoire said, stepping out from behind Bill and shaking her head so that her blonde hair swished around her face. “Can’t I stay here with you, papa?” She turned wide blue eyes on her father and batted her lashes innocently.</p><p>He shook his head in amusement. “Don’t you give me that look, Vicky. Don’t you want to meet your cousin?”</p><p>Victoire crossed her arms and poked out her bottom lip. “Babies are boring. Louis couldn’t do anything when he was a baby.”</p><p>“They’re not boring, they’re just little,” Teddy argued, his hair settling into its natural brown color for this very serious conversation. “And <em>of course</em> they can’t do anything, that’s why you have to protect them! Just like your mum and dad, and like Gran and Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny did for me.”</p><p>Vic frowned. “That sounds like a lot of work. I am only eight years old.”</p><p>Teddy rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed that his best friend wasn’t fully on board with his plan. “You don’t have to do it alone, that’s what family’s for. We all do it together. Now c’mon.” He held out his hand.</p><p>“All right,” Vic said, her tone still laced with doubt. But she took Teddy’s hand and followed him through her house to the kitchen fireplace to prepare to Floo to the Potters’ house.</p><p>“Give Harry and Ginny our love, and tell them your mum and I will be by next week, when the visits have died down,” Bill said, grinning.</p><p>“Why don’t <em>you</em> have to meet the baby right now, papa?” Victoire asked, but Teddy pulled her away from her father before she got a satisfactory answer. Teddy’s grandmother was already tossing a pinch of floo powder into the grate. She gently pushed Teddy in first, where he yelled out the Potter’s home address. With a sigh, Victoire went next, and Andromeda followed last.</p><p>Harry was waiting for them in his kitchen when they arrived. “‘Lo, Andy,” he said, grinning as his godson ran towards him and wrapped him in an aggressive hug. “Oof! Hey there, Ted. Victoire,” he added, nodding and smiling in her direction.</p><p>“Hi, Uncle Harry,” she replied. She folded her arms over her chest. “We’re here to see the baby.”</p><p>Harry laughed. “You don’t sound too excited about it.”</p><p>Victoire shrugged. “It’s fine, I guess. Teddy says we have to protect her.”</p><p>“Ah.” Harry gave Teddy a fond look. “Well, right now your Aunt Ginny and I will take care of that part, alright?”</p><p>“I told her we’ll all do it together!” Teddy declared.</p><p>“You’re right, Teddy, Lily will be the most well-protected girl in the world with all of us to look after her,” Harry said as he ruffled his godson’s hair, which was currently the shocking pink that his mum had favored. “But right now, you shouldn’t worry about that. You two should just enjoy the fun parts of having a new baby around.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Well, she’s very cute, and so small I can hold her in my two hands, just like this. She’s almost like a little doll right now.” Harry held out his cupped hands in front of him but, seeing Victoire’s unimpressed look, he hurried on, “And she’s so lucky to have you, Vicky, with all these boys ‘round the house. You’ll help keep them in their place, alright?”</p><p>“Hmm. All right,” Vic said, nodding thoughtfully. “I suppose I can handle Teddy and Albus, as long as Aunt Ginny’s in charge of James. I can’t do it all by myself.”</p><p>Harry chuckled. “Atta girl. So for now you’ll keep Teddy in line” –he winked at Teddy over Vic’s head— “and then later, when she’s a bit older, Lily will need you to teach her things, like how to talk and ride a broom and pick out such smart clothes.” He tugged Vic’s sleeve, and she offered him a brief, tolerant smile before turning to Teddy with a scowl.</p><p>“See,” she scolded her friend, her stern expression nearly as intense as the one her mother was known for, “I told you babies are boring. I don’t need a doll, I have plenty of dolls already! She can’t do anything fun until she gets bigger. Right now, it’s just work!”</p><p>Andromeda and Harry suppressed laughs at Victoire’s righteous anger. “Hold on, I think you can have a lot of fun with her right now!” Harry interjected, his amusement evident in his tone. “Babies are very soft and squashy, you know, and they smell fantastic. Their clothes are so tiny, have you ever seen a baby in a wizard’s hat? It’s adorable. And when they smile at you…” He shook his head, his own smile unspeakably tender, “It’s the best feeling in the world.”</p><p>Uncle Harry had always been nice and very thoughtful, but he’d never been so…sentimental before. Vic wasn’t sure she approved. “If you say so, Uncle Harry. Where is she?”</p><p>“She and Gin are in the living room, come along.”</p><p>They followed Harry from the kitchen and entered the room to see Ginny lying back on the sofa, cradling a tiny baby with a tuft of red hair on her head. Ginny smiled at her niece, her godson, and his grandmother and sat up a bit straighter.</p><p>“Hi, Vicky. Hi, Teddy,” she said. “Are you here to meet your cousin?”</p><p>“Yes!” Teddy said, his hair colors changing again in his excitement. Victoire just nodded.</p><p>“Thank you for bringing them, Andy. It’s nice to have visitors.”</p><p>“I’m glad to do it,” she said with a smile. “I still enjoy the smell of a new baby, too, you know.”</p><p>Ginny’s laugh turned into a wistful sigh. “Isn’t it lovely?” She shook her head and turned the baby from where she’d been curled against Ginny’s chest so that she was now lying on her back, face up to see the world. “Well, here she is. Meet Lily Luna.”</p><p>Vic leaned forward to peer at the baby in her aunt’s arms. As Uncle Harry had mentioned, Lily Luna was indeed very small. She was also sort of rosy all over – dark, beet-red on her little face, tiny pink hands, and bright, ginger-red tufts of hair on top of her head. She had no eyebrows, and her eyes were closed tightly. And she was <em>very </em>squashy-looking.</p><p>But despite the many things Uncle Harry had been right about, Vic had to disagree on one point. The baby was <em>not </em>very cute, with her face all red and splotchy and scrunched-up like that. Fortunately, Vic had enough sense to know it would be rude to say so, so she held her tongue.</p><p>But then Lily Luna stretched and yawned, cooing softly and waving a small fist in the air, and the ice around Victoire’s heart melted. “Oh!” she gasped. “Listen to that! And look at her little hands!”</p><p>“She’s so little,” Teddy whispered reverently. He reached out and touched Lily’s waving hand, and the baby grunted and reflexively opened and closed her little fist.</p><p>Vic’s eyes widened and she grabbed Teddy’s hand. “Don’t touch her, Teddy! You might break her.”</p><p>Harry chuckled. “You won’t break her, love. Would you like to hold her?”</p><p>Victoire shook her head vigorously. “No, I couldn’t! What if I drop her?”</p><p>“You won’t,” Teddy said confidently. “I held Albus when he was a baby, and it’s easy. Like this, see?”</p><p>He sat down on the couch next to Ginny and made his arms into a basket shape. Ginny placed the baby gently into his waiting arms, making sure to prop her head up just right in the crook of Teddy’s elbow.</p><p>It did look easy, and Teddy looked so happy and proud. Victoire sat down next to him and studied Lily Luna’s tiny, squashed face. Lily stretched again, bringing both of her little arms up over her head and briefly opening her big, dark eyes. Vic smiled. Maybe she was sort of cute, after all.</p><p>“See?” Teddy asked, shoulder to shoulder with Vic, staring down at the baby in awe. “Don’t you love her? Don’t you want to protect her?”</p><p>And to Victoire’s surprise, she did.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Nineteen years later…</em>
</p><p>“You’ve been brilliant, my love, just brilliant,” Teddy whispered, kissing Victoire’s hair. The blonde strands were disheveled, the ones in front stuck to her face with sweat, and Vic was sure she looked an absolute mess, but she’d never been prouder in her life. She’d just given birth to a baby, after all. Her and Teddy’s baby boy.</p><p>“Aye,” said the midwife, returning to Vic’s bedside with a bundle in her arms. “And yer we’an’s just perfect.” She placed the bundle on Victoire’s chest.</p><p>The baby had a bit of pale fuzz on the very top of his head, but was otherwise entirely bald. He was red and squash-faced, with his eyes closed tightly, and the smallest hands Vic had ever seen. The midwife was right. He was perfect.</p><p>“Hello, mon cher,” Vic said softly, stroking the top of the baby’s head. She looked up at her husband, her expression full of wonder and joy. “Teddy, look at him. He’s so little!”</p><p>Teddy chuckled. “I know. Don’t worry, love, you won’t break him,” he teased.</p><p>Victoire laughed softly, giving her husband a smile that held decades of trust and shared experiences, of friendship and love. She kissed her son’s squashy face, once on each cheek. “Of course not,” she murmured, glancing back up at Teddy with shining eyes. “It’s our job to protect him, of course. Together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have baby fever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>